The present invention has for its object a steam generator and more particularly a steam generator for domestic apparatus such as irons or steam cleaners for example.
Conventionally, steam generators for domestic apparatus comprise a hermetically sealed receptacle, provided with a water inlet and a steam outlet as well as a safety valve, in which is disposed a heating body. These steam generators have drawbacks particularly due to the fact that the heating body in contact with water becomes covered with scale and is difficult to descale and that it is necessary to provide sealed passages through the wall of the receptacle to supply electricity to the heating body.